betterthanrevengefandomcom-20200215-history
Batter Than Revenge
Batter Than Revenge is the 6th episode of Better Than Revenge. Plot The episode starts with an announcer talking about a bake off. No one cares about it until they mention a prize. Caitlin keeps yelling to him about the prize, but he refuses to tell. Gwen questions him about it and refuses to participate. The announcer begs Gwen but she refuses, not giving a damn. The announcer walks back to the group of kids. Gwen comes back and says "If we sign up, will you shut up?" the announcer says yes. Soon he reveals the prize, which is 10, 000 dollars and they get out of tests which gives them an automatic A. Vanessa, Jasmine, Virginia, Sofia, Katherine, Jenny, Caitlin, etc all finally decide to sign up. It cuts to the Announcer saying they choose their partners, but soon he starts talking about if anyone wants to have sex with him. Everyone yells at him saying stuff like, "DON'T YOU HAVE A WIFE?" or "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" or " GO FUCK YOURSELF". He says, "None of you want to have sex with me? Not even that gorgeous brunette over there?" Sofia is disgusted by his remark and shoots insults at him. Soon, they all choose partners. Caitlin becomes partners with Mark, however asks Daniel also. It cuts to Michelle and Jenny baking pie. They try and decide what kind of pie. They decide to bake blueberry pie. Yum. It goes to a commercial break. It comes back with Sofia, Virginia, and Katherine baking. They decide to make cake. Virginia says they should make something red velvet since she said losers like that stuff. They talk about Vanessa, Jasmine, and Joey. Then it cuts to Mark, Caitlin, and Daniel. Mark questions why Daniel is there. Soon they start to bake but they soon begin to throw the ingredients at each other. Caitlin says they should be serious and start baking but right after she says that she says "Wait. One more thing." and cracks an egg on Mark's head calling him and egghead. It goes to Mikayla and Gwen baking. Mikayla asks why can't they just pay someone to make it for them. Gwen says either to stop being a lazy bitch and cook or just quit. Mikayla says tat it's too late to quit, so they decide to make cinnamon chocolate chip cupcakes with marshmallow frosting. While baking the cupcakes, Mikayla suggests that they cheat. Gwen refuses. Then it goes to Jasmine and Vanessa .Vanessa keeps talking about how much she hates Virginia. Then she asks Jasmine what they should bake. Jasmine says "Brownies. Everyone loves brownies". The decide to make regular brownies and blondies. Vanessa says she'll make an awesome glaze and they'll win for sure. They high five then start cooking. Vanessa wonders what Joey is doing right now. Jasmine shrugs and the scene ends. It goes on another commercial break. It comes back with them announcing the winner, Sofia, Katherine, and Virginia win. They rub it in everyone's face. Vanessa starts a food fight and almost everyone is involved. Gwen walks away before the good fight. The announcer flirts with Sofia. Subplot Joey is seen working at McDonalds. He asks his boss if he's doing good. The boss says Joey is now on toilet duty. The boss keeps bothering him and yelling at him. Joey is having a terrible time. It cuts back to Jasmine and Vanessa with Vanessa saying, "Yeah. I hope he's having a terrible time." Quotes Gwen: ''Geez, I thought this was supposed to be a serious college, not some overdramatic high school show.'' Joey: ''Ohh! Baking! (looks at Vanessa, mouth waters) We're partners beautiful.'' Announcer:'' Gosh! Are ANY of you patient?'' Announcer: ''PLEASE! I PROMISED MY WIFE I WOULDN'T BE A LOSER ALL MY LIFE! ''Gwen: ''Still leaving!'' Gwen: ''I could stand here, look pretty, and pretend I'm interested but no. I'd rather study, get good grades, graduate, and become a millionaire. Goodbye.'' Virginia:You're a loser. And you promised your wife something that will never be true. Virginia: MY DAD EARNS A MILLION A WEEK, LOSER WHO I'M SURPRISED IS STILL MARRIED? Virginia: I don't know why I'm at this cheap school. Well, Katherine and Sofia. I have nightmares about everything else. Especially the food. Sofia: Same. Insulting you losers is fun. Virginia: Sofia and Katherine are the reasons I can stand this place. Vanessa: IF YOU LIKE SOFIA AND KATHERINE SO MUCH, WHY DON'T YOU JUST MAKE OUT WITH THEM? Virginia: I LIKE THEM AS FRIENDS. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND, WELL I USED TO, BUT HE TURNED INTO A LOSER LIKE YOU. WHY DON'T YOU MAKE OUT WITH JASMINE? Katherine: Uh. Vanessa: Now, since I would like some money, and A's I will sign up, while you all just complain. Caitlin: Eh, maybe people will think of me as a smart person if I win. Announcer: ''Here, you all choose your-'' Virginia: ''You again loser? You're not fired yet?'' Virginia: ''Go suck an elephant! ''Vanessa: ''An elephant? ''Virginia: ''Wait! Make that a fly! Elephants are too good for you! ''Vanessa: ''Hon, your sex life doesn't work for me.'' Virginia: ''I've never had sex, but I know you've effed Hoey a lot.'' Daniel: ''THE INGREDIENTS!'' Caitlin throws flour at him Daniel: ''MY SHIRT!'' Joey: ''NO! I WILL NOT DO TOILET DUTY! ''Boss Guy: ''ROSIE GET OVER THERE NOW OR I BREAK YOUR TINY SELF INTO TWO. So, got a boyfriend/girlfriend? Joey: '\cries a little\ ''O-okay -walks in bathroom- ''Boss: ''YOU DIDN'T TELL MY IF YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND ''Joey:' ''Vanessa Bradley is my beautiful girlfriend. Boss: ''Isn't Vanessa that sexy babe? Joey: '''Yes, we are in a very happy relationship. ''Boss: ''DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO CLEAN THAT DAMN BATHROOM! YOU WUSS! ''Joey: '-walks to bathroom- '''Boss: 'WAIT! 'Joey: '-sighs- Yes? Boss: ''Here's my number, call me maybe? ''-winks- Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Television series